CraazyCakes
"Here is my totally interesting, totally real and original quote, right here. You're welcome, world. " - CraazyCake CraazyCake is a rather new shipper of Rhysha, officially joining just after the release of Episode 3. She enjoys writing fanfiction, but does not write nearly as much as she wants to, likely due to procrastination and lack of faith in herself. How it All Started At first CraazyCake was reluctant about TFTBL, because she didn't think that she would enjoy it, unlike Borderlands and its (amazing) sequel. She still decided to check it out, considering that it did take place in the Borderlands universe, and Troy Baker was providing his vocal talents, which served as an added bonus. Instead of buying it at first, CraazyCake decided to check out a play through of the first episode, and after that, she was reluctant no longer. The episode was funny, as well as charming, and not to mention, it showed CraazyCake the glory of Rhysha, especially after a certain scene involving a pinkie promise in a Atlas facility. She took to the threads, where she was a long-time lurker until she finally got the courage to join all the other amazing Rhysha shippers shortly after Episode 3 was released. Things were going pretty well, that was, until CraazyCake played episode 3. Episode 3 Regrets After making the mistake of Trusting Jack at the end of episode 2, which had nothing to do with an obsession over the dead dictator, and choosing to make an alliance with him, naive CraazyCake thought that nothing too bad would happen from then on, but she would soon find out that she was so wrong. After a certain scene involving the slapping of someone's backside, CraazyCake immediately regretted Trusting Jack in her main save. It seemed that there was no hope Rhysha at that point, considering that Sasha seemed to despise Rhys now, which made things even worse considering how good things were for the ship earlier in the episode. After finishing the episode, CraazyCake created a new save devoted to the avoidance of trusting Jack, in hopes to save both friendships and Rhysha. Though, she is still hopeful that Rhys and Sasha will be able to reconcile some way in her main save. The Quest CraazyCake is currently on a quest to bring back Reggie after an unfortunate night, involving secrets spilled about naked twister gambling, the Russian Mafia, betrayal, and then eventual redemption. Reggie was slain after heroically saving Cakes from a bullet. Now, the task to bring Reggie back to life has been put into her very capable hands. She must make sure that the Rhysha Grove is never lost, for if it is, all hope of bringing Reggie back will be lost. Action Skill Forcefield * Duration: 30 seconds (Can be increased to a 1 minute and 30 seconds) * Cool down: 1 minute (Can be reduced to 15 seconds) CraazyCake's action skill is Forcefield. When activated, CraazyCake will summon the power of Pricefield and Rhysha, allowing her to create a forcefield that surrounds her entirely. It is able to absorb all incoming damage for a short time. While the forcefield is activated, Cakes still has full mobility and is able to use weapons, though damage is reduced. When upgraded, a percentage of bullets that hit the forcefield will ricochet off of it, but damage inflicted by these bullets is reduced greatly. With certain upgrades, the forcefield will also send out an electrical blast right before depletion. Achievements * Finally writing some decent fanfiction, even if it was just a one-shot. It can be found under the 'Fanmade' section of the wiki. * A completely healthy, and ''totally ''justified obsession with Handsome Jack * Being very, very bad at TF2 * Creating a hella sexy sim version of Sasha. Which can be found here * Having a sweet-ass forcefield and the ability to teleport, all thanks to holy powers of Rhysha and Pricefield. * Almost succeeded in converting DictatorAsylum to Pricefield Trivia * Alongside her action skill, the powers of Rhysha and Pricefield have given Cakes the ability to teleport * It is known that Cakes exists in at least two universes: one where she is still alive and well, on a quest for the Rhysha grove, and another where she is dead and now occupies space in the head of DictatorAsylum as an AI * In the universe where she is alive, an AI of Reggie is inside Cakes' head.